Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You!
Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! is a 2012 comedy-horror movie directed by Charles Roxburgh and produced by Matt Farley. The movie had its world premiere at the West Newton Cinema in West Newtown, Massachusetts, on September 2, 2012. It was subsequently released on DVD and is currently also available on Amazon Prime. The DVD cover tagline for the movie is "He's the most indecorous aquatic menace of all-time." Plot Neil Stuart, a skilled tutor, returns to Rivertown, USA, three years after being left at the altar and run off in shame due to his obsession with the mythical Riverbeast. With the help of a new pupil, old friends, and a former professional athlete, Neil is determined to prove the existence of the Riverbeast, and his own mettle. Stuart was also member of the band "The River Mud Warriors", which reunites in the film, and has only song that has been recorded by Farley, "The River Mud Shuffle." Production The movie was filmed in New England with 12 primary days of filming in 2011, two days in August, five in October, and five in November.EPISODE 55 - The Independents 2: Don't Let The Riverbeast Get You/The Fixer, The After Movie Diner (October 1, 2012, Ep. 55) Cast * Matt Farley as Neil Stuart * Kevin McGee as Frank Stone * Sharon Scalzo as Allie Stone * Elizabeth M. Peterson as Emmaline Price * Jim McHugh or Sheriff Paultique Hanson * Kyle Kochan as Sparky Watts * Tina Kochan as Connie * Bryan Fortin as Troy Kiel * Tiffany L'Heureux as Pamela Gladwell * Tom Scalzo as Teddy Hollingsworth * Chris Peterson as Ned Matthews * Ryan Desmarais as Cupcake Shop Patron * Erin C. McHugh as Rivertown Police Dispatch * Joanie Greenan as Godmother Peggy * Jim Farley as Ito Hootkins * Millhouse G. as Milly Jensen * Nick Lavallee as Danny O'Grady * Jon Noble as Phillipe * Michelle Briand as Cynthia * Bill Reilly as Riverbeast Warning Host * Max McGee as Maxwell * Terry Dugan as Chancellor McMichael * Richard D. Irving as Cupcake Shop Worker * Colin Hebert as Bradley * Ryanne Welch as Bernice * Charlotte Hebert as Jumprope Girl * Rich Hallinan as Guy on Bench #1 * Carlos Santiago as Guy on Bench #2 * Timothy Caldwell as Shakes His Head at Neil * Kelly Vigneault as Waving to Someone Else Girl * James, Victory & Matthew Farley - Alphabet students * Kat Greenan as Algebra Student * Amelia Shields as Cupcake Shop Patron #2 * Dan Speake as Wolfman Speake * Amy & Cole Schroeder as Mother and Son in Park * Kathy Hayes as Women in Park * Chris Sleison as High Hat Harry * Amanda Middleton as Guitar Sam * Meg Welch as Picnic Babe #1 * Heather Martineau as Picnic Babe #2 * John Lonergan as Cotton Candy Fan * Tim Hallinan as Barber * C.J. Hebert as Gentleman in Window * Other fabulous talent Reviews * Bad Movie Diaries: Don't Let the Riverbeast Get You, Paste (July 4, 2018) * Film Review - A Local Independent Film, The Noise (Boston) (October 3, 2012) * "Don't Let the Riverbeast Get You" a Campy, Low-Budget Good, The Independent Critic * The After Movie Diner, Ep. 55 (October 1, 2012) (podcast review and interview with Farley and Roxburgh) Music The title theme is performed by The Dying Elk Herd. (music video) The band also wrote the title song for Slingshot Cops (2016), and the band's prior musical incarnation as Kirk and the Jerks was first used by Farley/Roxburgh on Freaky Farley (2007).#90: Long Walk With Charlie, MMIP (at 35:55) (March 1, 2016) Still photos from this movie shoot have been used as album covers for a number of Farley bands, including Play This Song For Her, Vol. 5 (2012) by The Prom Song Singers, The Maniac Genius Piano Song Person Again (2012) by Papa Razzi and the Photogs, and Songs from Deep in the Vault (1996-2010), Vol. 1 (2013) by Moes Haven. See also * Don’t Let The Riverbeast Get You! on IMDB * Don't Let The Riverbeat Get You! Facebook Page References Category:Movies